User blog:Subyss/Ya Boi Subyss' Spring 2016 Event Reflection
Summary This is a personal reflection of my experience with the Spring 2016 event. This was my first event so overall I didn't know what to expect. I naively thought I could get through at least 3 maps on Medium, but ended up doing a full Easy run. How I felt about each map: : E1: Pretty easy, couldn't manage to beat it on Medium. : E2: What the FUCK. : E3: So easy compared to E2. : E4: Slightly harder than E3, still pretty damn easy. : E5: A bit annoying, but not that bad. No clue why everything says this is one of the hardest. : E6: JESUS TAPDANCING CHRIST WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS. : E7: Way fucking harder than everyone says it is. RIP RESOURCES. FUCK THIS MAP. Resources Initial resouces: 21233 , 17132 , 25165 , 25395 , 550 Resources post E1 clear: 17680 , 19138 , 24134 , 24842 , 530 Resources post E2 clear: 18288 , 19014 , 23968 , 24298 , 525 Resources post E3 clear: 21219 , 21426 , 36787 , 28349 , 529 Resources post E4 clear: 21504 , 22960 , 38494 , 27012 , 531 Resources post E5 clear: 13117 , 16641 , 42155 , 23573 , 490 Resources post E6 clear: 6152 , 14719 , 30792 , 15363 , 420 Resources psot E7 clear: 2051 , 15630 , 29410 , 6560 , 354 As you can see, my resources didn't take a very big hit until about E5. After that, E6 and E7 COMPLETELY drained resources. Right after E6 I spent two full days sending expeditions 5, 9, and 21 out like clockwork for fuel. I would send out the fleet for the expedition, set a timer, go about my business, and log back in once the timer was up so that the fleet could be sent out again. When I started E7, I had about ~6k , which quickly dropped to ~3k after a few sorties. Then the resource grinding started. I would get my fuel up to about ~12k before I went out on another wave of sorties for about 2 days straight. Compositions I more or less used the same compositions for chipping vs final kill, with a few exceptions. wills be added once I figure out how to export fleets from KC3, or when I get too frusterated and input it all manually E1 E2 E3 E4 E5 E6 This is one that I actually changed while trying to get the killing blow on last dance. I was using a composition that wasn`t ideal to clear the map and changed it after following the advice of a friend. Chipping fleet Killing fleet E7 Maps I started this event bright eyed and bushy tailed. By the end I was like an enraged 13 year old playing Call of Duty every time a ship got taiha'd before I reached the boss node. E1 I started this map on Easy, thought I could get through Medium with relative ease because of how much the nodes were breezing by on Easy, then soon realized I would get taiha'd on the final node before the boss on Medium. Every time. So, I realized that there's no point wasting resources on an early map and through the difficulty back down to Easy and cleared the map soon after. Notable Drops: NA E2 What the hell. A map this difficult right out of the gates? The most insulting part was "if you are having trouble killing the Supply Depot Princess, just equip some WG42's to your fleet!". WELL GUESS WHAT MOTHERFUCKER, THE ONLY WAY TO GET WG42'S IS BY FARMING THE NEXT MAP FOR U-511. Not to mention that getting to the boss node is tedious enough as it is, depending on which route you took. Even when I cleared the boss, I never scored a S rank, which is really dissapointing because Kashima was one of the main ships that I wanted from this event, but with my resources so low after E7, that's looking pretty unlikely. Notable Drops: NA E3 Seriously, what the actual fuck? Right after that ass blasting map that was E2, you give us a map that's easier than your mother after a bottle of cheap red wine? I ended up farming for U-511's so I could stock up on WG42's and consequentially FaT torpedos once Yuu-chan is remodelled into Ro-500. However, I learned the hard way that you must ''always ''pay attention when you're doing tedious farming. My Yuudachi Kai, who was only a few levels away from from her remodel into The Poi Overlord, sank after I accidentally continued a sortie after she was taiha'd. With her I lost my best DD gear (12.7 Twin High-angle Gun Mount (Late Model), and Type 22 Surface Radar Kai 4) as well as my sanity. Log of farming for Yuu & Shioi Day 1: 10 runs (Sortie #958 - #967). 0 Yuu, 0 Shioi Day 2: 18 runs (Sortie #968 - #985). 0 Yuu, 0 Shioi Day 3: 8 runs (Sortie #986 - #993). 0 Yuu, 0 Shioi Day 4: 22 runs (Sortie #994 - #1015). 0 Yuu, 0 Shioi Day 5: 31 runs (Sortie #1016 - #1046). 1 Yuu, 1 Shioi *+1 Yuu, +1 Shioi Day 6: 22 runs (Sortie #1047 - #1068). 2 Yuu, 1 Shioi *+1 Yuu (1st sortie of the day too!) Day 7: 45 runs (Sortie #1069 - #1113). 2 Yuu, 2 Shioi *+1 Shioi Day 8: 31 runs (Sortie #1114 - #1144). 2 Yuu, 2 Shioi : RIP POI. RIP BEST DD EQUIPMENT. I'M A FUCKING IDIOT. FML Day 9: 20 runs (Sortie #1145 - #1164). 2 Yuu, 2 Shioi Day 10: 21 runs (#1165 - #1185). 2 Yuu, 2 Shioi Notable Drops: x2 U-511, x2 I-401 E4 Another really easy map. Got through it in only a few runs. Now that I'm finished E7, I'll be farming it for Tokitsukaze. Notable Drops: x2 Maikaze, Sakawa, Unryuu E5 I was dreading this map. From what I was reading, E5 was the 2nd hardest map. I didn't feel this at all. Aside from the occaisional annoying getting taiha'd before reaching the boss node, I didn't feel that this map was too difficult. It was the first map that my resources took a significant dive, but aside from higher resource consumption I don't think that this map is too difficult to clear. In the end it took me 15 runs to complete the map, reaching the boss a total of 10 times because of random taiha's. Noteable Drops: Amagi E6 I thought E2 was bad. Well how about all that bullshit difficulty PLUS relying on RNG (which I'm convinced purposly fucks with you) to get you to the boss?! Well combine the two and you get this pile of shit. After unsuccessful attempts at dealing the final blow to the boss during last dance, I switched my composition up from 3 CVL's and starting at point 3, to 2CV's to start at starting point 2. This seemed to give me a slightly better chance at dealing more damage to the boss for that final kill. Oddly enough, I managed to kill the boss and get an A rank while chipping away at her HP. But as soon as I entered last dance, I entered the unholy fuckery that was dealing < 1/3 damage and having over half of my fleet taiha'd before night battle. It was only thanks to Choukai, who dealt an assload of damage during night battle, had I managed to get the final kill. Noteable Drops: Shoukaku E7 Reading up on this, I saw a lot of "This map is easy", "This map is a joke compared to E6", "This map is way easier than E6 because there isn't RNG and Land-Based Bombers wipe the floor with the boss easily". GUESS WHAT MOTHERFUCKERS?! THAT'S A LOAD OF BULLSHIT. This map is fucking difficult. I don't care what anyone says. Fuck 'em. They probably were clearing on Easy with a full lvl 99 fleet with Reppuu's and Tenzan Model 12 Murata Squad's. Meanwhile I had to deal with mostly Tenzan's, Ryuusei's, and Type 0 Fighter Model 52's. This map drains your resources like there's no tomorrow. Never did I worry about my Bauxite supply until I hit this map, then I started running a hybrid of Fuel/ Bauxite expeditions. A single run could use up to 1k . After repairs were maid to ships that got taiha'd, or just took minor/ moderate damage, I was easily using > 1k per run. On top of all that, I couldn't get a kill on the boss. Not a single time during my chipping runs. I have absolutely no idea how people were managing to wipe the boss out in the opening airstrikes, because I could only get her down to half health in a single chipping run. Two of the chipping runs that I reached the boss at, I ended up doing < 100 damage to her. I saw a lot of people saying that they were doing perfect 7 sorties, 7 kill runs and that this map was an absolute sinch, but I ended up doing 13 total runs, 9 of which reached the boss. Node L fucked me several times. Log of runs Run 1: Boss reached Run 2: Boss reached Run 3: Boss not reached (node F) Run 4: Boss reached Run 5: Boss reached Run 6: Boss not reached (node L) Run 7: Boss reached Run 8: Boss reached Run 9: Boss reached Run 10: Boss not reached (node L) Run 11: Boss not reached (node L) Run 12: Boss reached Run 13: BOSS CLEARED. HOLY FUCK SUZUYA YOU ARE A GOD Once again, clearing this map was a matter of sheer luck, with Suzuya dealing some balls-to-the-walls damage to the boss (who was barely under half-health after day battle) and securing the kill. I literally jumped out of my chair when I saw that I managed to kill the boss. Noteable Drops: Harusame Closing Notes In conclusion: I'm not ready for any map on Medium difficulty. My Event cherry got popped in a less-than pleasant way, but it would have been much worse if I didn't manage to clear the event. Fuck E2. RIP Poi. You will not be forgotten (tbh I miss the gear more, since I already have Poi 2.0 at lvl 32) E5 ain't shit. E6 is a piece of siht E7 is fucking difficult too, fuck what others say. I wanted to get Kashima in this event, but it looks like I am moving forward waifu-less. Category:Blog posts